Untitled
by WildForWilde
Summary: Established Cadley. Allison drags Remy along to a kid's birthday party where the two of them find a bouncy castle. What did I just write? Pure fluff XD


**A/N: Wanted to let you guys know that I'm still working on getting the next chapter of More Than Friends up; it's just taking a little longer than anticipated D: So, to make it up to you, here is some Cadley fluff.**

**And a shout out to JustAnother13Lover for giving me this idea. (as well as many others ;D)**

**Enjoy XD**

* * *

"I can't believe you convinced me into going to this," Remy groaned.

Allison nudged her girlfriend playfully as the two of them walked up the three steps leading to her sister's house. "Stop whining," she rolled her eyes in an exaggerated manner before dropping the brunettes hand and knocking at the door. "We'll have fun, promise." Allison turned to face her girlfriend and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Doubt it," Remy mumbled, looking away so that Allison wouldn't be able to see the smile creeping onto her face caused by the brief contact.

Allison opened to her mouth respond but was cut off as the large door swung open and a high pitch voice squealed in excitement.

"Auntie Allie!"

A blonde haired little girl grinned up at the ER head before launching herself into the doctors unsuspecting arms, knocking her backwards and both of them towards the ground. Remy watched as the two of them giggled on the grass lawn, smirking at Allison's playful nature when it came to kids; something she'd always admired about her girlfriend.

"Hi Chloe," Allison grinned at her five-year-old niece with affection before pulling the two of them back up.

"Chloe," an exasperated voice from the doorway called the attention of the child. "What have I told you about jumping around?"

The blonde girl turned to face her mother, who was now stood in the doorway with her hands planted firmly on her hips, eyebrows raised expectantly as she waited for an apology.

"Oh give the kid a break, Mel." Allison dead panned to her sister. "She was just excited to see me, right Chlo?" Allison playfully ruffled the girl's head with a grin.

Chloe nodded furiously and gave her aunt another big hug, arms wrapped tightly around Allison's thighs. Remy chuckled at the little girls behaviour.

"You all ready to go?" Allison asked the little girl still securely fastened to her legs.

"Yuh-huh," the little girl nodded with excitement as she withdrew and took Allison's hand in her own.

"Behave," Mel directed at the smallest blonde with her index finger before looking up to face her sister. "Thanks for taking her, Al." She smiled genuinely, before handing her an average sized box, wrapped in a dark blue wrapping paper.

"No problem," Allison smiled back, taking the gift from her sister. "We're gonna have fun, aren't we?" She smirked as she first looked down at the blonde and then across to her girlfriend.

"Yes!" Chloe squealed in delight, her eagerness making up for Remy's lack of excitement.

"We'll have her back by six," Allison told the woman still stood in the doorway before turning around and heading back down the path.

"Who's dat?" Chloe asked, glancing up to find Remy trailing behind them. In all the excitement of seeing Allison again, she hadn't even noticed the brunette that was with her. She stared at the younger doctor with a small frown.

"That's Remy. She's coming with us today, okay?"

Chloe scrunched up her face a bit. "Mmm okay," she eventually answered, looking at the brunette a final time with a skeptical expression, still unsure about what to think of this new person.

It wasn't long before the three of them reached their destination for the afternoon. Chloe let go of Allison's hand as soon as she spotted the trail of balloons pinned to a white fence and eagerly followed them into the back garden of the large house they'd just walked up to.

Allison and Remy quickly followed the little girl and soon spotted her stood giggling by a few other children, all gathered in a small circle. Not wanting to lose track of her niece straight away, Allison swiftly called the little girl back over to them

"I'm gonna go give this to Alex's mum and let her know that we're here, okay?" Allison held up the present Mel had given her earlier and showed it to Chloe. "Stay with Remy until I get back," Allison instructed before glancing up to look at her girlfriend. The wide-eyed expression the brunette was currently wearing made Allison grin as she stepped away.

_I'm gonna kill her later_ Remy narrowed her eyes at her girlfriends retreating figure. Allison turned and flashed the brunette a smile, fully aware of the playful glare she was on the receiving end of. Rolling her eyes, Remy took the little girls hand in her own and lead her over to one of the seats nearby.

The two of them had been sitting there for about ten minutes. Remy had spent the whole time watching Allison, who was currently stood at the other end of the garden, talking happily with a few mums. She couldn't help but smile at her girlfriend, enjoying the familiar feeling of butterflies in her stomach that happened every time the blonde so much as laughed at something, or the way she subconsciously pushed her hair behind her ear, only for it to fall back a few seconds later.

Chloe watched the brunette with fascination. Still unsure what to make of this new addition, she had spent the time quietly observing the woman, who had been so infatuated with the blonde across from them both she hadn't even noticed the girl staring up at her. Every now and then she switched her focus from the woman sat next to her, to her aunt at the other side of the garden. She watched as Allison occasionally looked back over towards the two of them and flashed a smile, then quickly looked up at the brunette who had gone from wearing a soft smile to a full on grin. The six year old furrowed her brows in concentration as she tried to come to come to some sort of conclusion.

"Do you like my auntie Allie?" She eventually said.

The sudden voice from beside her startled Remy. She'd almost forgotten that the little girl had been sat next to her she'd been so quiet. She looked down to face the six year old who was looking up at her with an expecting face.

Remy nodded. "I like Allison."

"Nooo," Chloe rolled her eyes dramatically as she shook her head, not accepting the brunettes answer. "Do you _like _my auntie Allie?"

Remy opened her mouth to respond before the blonde cut her off with a wide smile.

"You grin at her all goofy like," the little girl giggled. "She grins like that at you, too," she added with another giggle.

Remy's eyes widened in surprise, not quite sure how to respond the six year old this time. Luckily for her, Allison chose this moment to return to the two of them.

"Can I go and play now?" Chloe asked pleadingly, already standing up and bouncing up and down in anticipation of the answer, seemingly completely forgetting the conversation she'd just had with Remy a few seconds earlier.

Allison chuckled, "Of course you can," she nodded.

"Yaaay!" The little girl squealed before running off back towards the other children.

"You have a very perceptive niece, are you aware of this?" Remy asked with a smirk, wrapping arm around Allison's shoulder as the blonde came and sat next to her.

"What makes you say that?" The blonde questioned before snuggling further into her girlfriend.

Remy kissed the top of her head. "Because you grin at me all goofy like," she repeated with a smirk.

Allison's head shot up in protest. "I do not!" She denied the accusation.

Remy chuckled before shrugging. "Who am I to question a six year old?" Remy said before picking herself up offering a hand to Allison. "The same six year old we should probably be watching right now," Remy noted with a smile as she nodded her head in the general direction Chloe had just run off in.

"She did not say that!" Allison stated with a slack jaw, accepting Remy's hand and letting her girlfriend pull her up.

"Did too," Remy grinned, pulling them over towards Chloe.

A few minutes of searching later, the two of them eventually managed to locate Allison's niece, who was currently laughing loudly with a group of other children in a large bouncy castle round the side of the house.

"I love bouncy castles," Allison stated before glancing across to Remy with a hopeful look.

Remy started laughing before realising her girlfriend was completely serious. She looked across at the inflatable castle printed with cartoon animal designs and then back at the blonde with raised brows. "What are you, five?" Remy asked disbelievingly, shaking her head.

Allison frowned. "Come on Rem, I haven't been on one in ages!" She whined, giving her girlfriend serious puppy dog eyes.

Remy laughed before clearing her throat. "Allison Cameron, I love you, really, but there is absolutely _no way _you are making me get on a bouncy castle filled with six year olds. Not happening," Remy shook her head again.

A few pleads later, Allison eventually gave up on trying to get her girlfriend to go on the bouncy castle with her. "Fine," she relented, walking towards the bouncy castle by herself.

Remy quickly followed behind. "Allison, you're not seriously going on there?" She asked wide eyed. "Oh my God you are," the brunette hid her face in her hands as she watched the blonde take her shoes off in determination.

"Auntie Allie!"

Chloe's excited scream was heard the moment Allison entered the large area. Remy watched in amusement as the little girl bounced over to the blonde and jumped on her, much like she had earlier that afternoon, managing to knock them both over. The two laughed as they tried to push themselves back onto their feet, struggling with the uneven surface below them and the added difficulty of several other children jumping around them.

The brunette hid her smirk with a hand, trying to figure out if she was more embarrassed by the looks some of the parents were giving both her and Allison, or the complete sense of adoration that filled her at the sight of her girlfriend now jumping around with about fifteen children, not entirely sure which of the aforementioned was enjoying themselves more.

Remy chuckled loudly as she watched Allison repeatedly fall over, a warm feeling filling her as she received a humerus pleading look from her girlfriend who was now being held down by an army of party hat-wearing six year olds, giggling with victory as the blonde struggled beneath them. Shaking her head, Remy made her way over to the large castle and removed her own shoes before awkwardly clambering onto the bouncy castle and carefully making her way over to pile of bodies in the centre.

Quickly seeing that it was Allison's niece leading the attack, Remy grinned as she quickly pulled Chloe off of her girlfriend, laughing at the high pitched squeal and giggles that accompanied the small girls flailing legs. Managing to set the girl down in one of the corners, the brunette returned to her girlfriends side, laughing as she pushed through the children once again and found Allison curled up in a ball, eyes scrunched closed as her arms tried to wave off the oncoming attacks.

Bending over, Remy placed both her arms under the blondes and pulled her up. Allison's eyes shot open and found Remy looking back at her wearing an amused expression.

"Need some help?" The brunette asked with a grin.

Allison smiled back and nodded. "Yes please."

Allison watched with a large grin as her girlfriend turned around and went into full play mood, letting out a small growl as she chased the six year olds away from her and around the enclosed area, occasionally picking a few of them up and play throwing onto the inflatable ground. Watching the children run around screaming and laughing made Allison smile, completely taken a back by how good Remy was with kids, especially Chloe who was now being held upside down by the brunette, giggling loudly.

"Time to sing Happy Birthday!"

A loud voice from outside interrupted their play-fight and got their attention, effectively pausing everyone for a brief second before another wave of screams and shouts erupted from the six year olds. All of them quickly filed out of the bouncy castle and over to where a small crowd had gathered by the large birthday cake.

Remy took the opportunity to pick herself off of the ground, silently thanking whatever God existed that the six year olds attention had been turned somewhere else; she'd been in trouble with four or five having managed to take her down. Smiling, she made her way over to Allison who was wearing a large grin.

"What's that look for?" Remy asked with a skeptical look, taking one of Allison's hands in her own.

"My hero," Allison feigned a damsel in distress pose before chuckling lightly.

Remy rolled her eyes playfully with a smile, pulling on the older woman's arm. "Come on, let's go and get some cake."

"Oh no," Allison shook her head, keeping her feet planted firmly to the floor. "There is now way I'm passing up an opportunity like this. When is the next time I'll get Remy Hadley on a bouncy castle, huh?" Allison grinned.

"Allie, I just spent the past five minutes on here chasing little kids. I'm all bounced out," Remy dead panned.

Allison took a few steps forward and wrapped her arms around her girlfriends neck, bringing their faces slightly closer. "Please?" She pouted.

Never being able to deny her girlfriend when she that particular face was directed straight at her, Remy eventually relented and nodded in defeat. "Fine," she breathed, leaning in to kiss the blonde.

Allison grinned as she watched the brunette give up and quickly let her hands drop from the taller woman's neck, moving away as Remy's face edged closer towards her, denying her girlfriend a kiss.

"Gonna have to catch me," Allison teased as she bounced away.

Remy glared at the blonde who was now stood at the opposite side of the castle. Smirking slightly, the brunette watched her girlfriend carefully, slowly edging closer and closer towards her. For every step forward, Allison took a step back, the two of them ending up circling each other a few times. Coming to a halt, Remy remained still for a few seconds before leaping forward. Allison laughed out loud as she dodged the brunettes advance and bounced across to the other side.

"You're gonna have to do better than that," she smirked.

Now even more determined to catch her girlfriend, Remy took off from the area she was stood and quickly cornered the blonde with a smirk, pinning both of Allison's hands to the wall behind her. Allison began squirming, her constant wriggling knocking the brunette's balance slightly so that she was able to push past her again.

Not yet ready to admit defeat, Remy took a blind gamble and threw herself in Allison's general direction. The two bodies clattered together and Remy's momentum brought them both falling towards the floor. Limbs tangled as the two of them landed and Allison looked up to find Remy hovering above her, now grinning.

"I win," Remy breathed, her smile fading at the close proximity of her girlfriend, butterflies making their way back into her stomach like they'd done earlier, like they did whenever she was this close.

Allison's eyes locked onto the green one's staring so intently at her, her hand finding it's way to the loose bit of hair that hung over her face, and gently tucked it behind the brunettes ear, letting her hand continue moving back until it firmly held the back of Remy's neck.

"You win," Allison whispered in confirmation.

Feeling the hand at the back of neck tense slightly gave Remy the small push she needed to tilt her head and lean down to capture her girlfriends lips, kissing her tenderly. Allison let out a small moan as her mouth opened and her tongue gently traced Remy's lips, asking to deepen the kiss, her other hand sliding down the brunette's back and pulling their bodies even closer together. Remy gently cupped the blonde's face as their tongues met, pulling back slightly to gently nip Allison's lip, provoking another pleasurable moan to escape her mouth. Remy smiled as their lips gently glided over each others again and again, both completely lost in one another...

Which is why neither felt a third person enter the bouncy castle and only pulled apart when a loud giggle pierced the silence.

"I knew it," a cake covered Chloe giggled again.

* * *

**Couldn't think of a name for this fic, so if anyone wants to suggest something, then please do :)**


End file.
